


Season of Love

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz), yukirozen



Series: Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Guardian Castiel, Halloween, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirozen/pseuds/yukirozen
Summary: Dean is the best uncle ever. At least if you ask his niece Madison. And with his sister-in-law expecting kid number 2, Dean comes to the rescue for all the important Harvest activities. Luckily for Dean, this season is the best one yet.





	Season of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a happy Halloween! This was an entry to All things Destiel and Cockles Halloween challenge were we're partnered with an artist make something special. 
> 
> The artwork was done by the fabulous Yukirozen! Please make sure to stop by her page and give her some love.
> 
> Many thanks to [hey_you_with_the_face](http://archiveofourown.org/users/http://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face) for being an awesome beta!

Dean pulled up to the modest sized home. He parked the Impala next to his sister-in-law’s Jeep. Following tradition, Dean was at his brother’s house for their weekly family dinner. He actually looked forward to this time, being able to see not only his little brother and beautiful sister but his angel of a niece, was the highlight of his week.

Speaking of said little angel, Madison was sitting out on the porch looking as if someone had kicked her puppy. The poor kid was all Sam with her spindly arms and legs, lack luster hair. At least her facial features were feminine like her mother and the caramel colored hair was the perfect mix of both Sam and Jess. Dean and his mother were pretty sure that Madison was going to be a heartbreaker when she got to that age.

Dean sat on the steps next to the seven year old and bumped her with his shoulder. “What’s up, buttercup?”

She lifted her head enough to look at him with sad blue eyes. “Daddy can’t go to the pumpkin patch this year because he’s too busy, which means Vice Principal Adler will be there and he’s mean.”

Dean wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm with his hand. “When are you going to the pumpkin patch?”

“Friday. And Mommy can’t go ‘cause little Thomas is making her sicker and the doctor said she has to stay in bed.”

“Friday, you say,” Dean asked. Madison looked up at him and nodded. “Too bad you don’t have any cool uncles. ‘Cause that sounds like something a cool uncle would love to be a part of; only if his partner in crime asked him, of course.” He gave her his most stoic face. “Do you know any cool uncles?”

She laughed and tried to push him away. “Uncle Dean!”

“What?” He joined in her laughter, kissing the top of her head. “Seriously, kiddo. If you want me there, I’m there.”

“Daddy said not to drag you into it.”

“You’re not. See what I’m doing here is called volunteering. You don’t want Adler there right?” Madison shook her head, her braid swishing wildly. “And it so happens I have Friday off next week. So it’s perfect. And you know what?”

“What?” she asked.

“I’ll pick you up for school on Friday and we’ll have our Saturday tradition not only twice this week but early too.”

“Hot cocoa and bear claws,” she asked, whispering excitedly.

“Hot cocoa and bear claws,” Dean agreed with a nod and a smile.

“Oh thank you  uncle Dean!” She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

Dean chuckled and held her tight, happy to see the beautiful smile on her face again.

Naturally, later at dinner, Sam tried to preach the importance of not guilting people into doing things to Madison but Dean didn’t miss the appreciated and relieved look on his face when his little brother caught his eye.

Once the matter of the field trip was settled, Madison went on about some kid in her class named Max who had his own video channel. 

“It’s really neat. He plays  _ Minecraft _ too and shows his builds. His uncle Cas helps him2 and sometimes his uncle shows things. He built the malarial facon too! It was cool,” Madison gushed.

Sam chuckled at his daughter’s attempt to say  _ Millenium Falcon _ and even tried to correct her on in it. This was met with a glare followed by a ‘that’s what I said’. 

After dinner, Dean let Madison show him her friend’s youtube channel and pulled up the video she was just talking about. Dean watched in amusement when a boy with ginger hair and iridescent blue eyes explained that he and his uncle were studying the complexities of the  _ Star Wars  _ worlds in how it could be adapted to the  _ Minecraft _ verse.

“Jesus, how old is this kid?” Dean asked.

“Nine,” Madison supplied, not moving her eyes from the screen.

“Before he lived with his uncle, he was raised on an army base and didn’t adapt well when his parents were deployed,” Sam explained further, picking his daughter up before taking her spot on the couch next to Dean and placing her in his lap.

“Oh wow…” Dean commented just as the video shifted a bit to a wider shot and a man with dark hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a crooked smile joined Max. 

“That’s Max’s uncle Cas,” Madison whispered as if telling Dean a secret.

“He’s cute,” Dean found himself whispering back, making his niece giggle

 

~*~*~

 

Castiel was in the kitchen with his large cup of steaming coffee and his nephew’s breakfast of fruit salad and toast. He smiled into his cup as he watched Max get his last minute things together. Talking to himself and fretting over various things, much like his mother Anna, used to do when both she and Castiel were children. 

Max looked a lot like his mother. He had inherited her red hair, although rather than being fiery red like Anna’s, it was turning more auburn; a trait most likely taken from his father Michael. Max’s facial features were all Anna from the way the tip of his nose turned up to the shape of his eyes. The only real evidence of his father was in the blue eyes.

Castiel felt bad for Max. He had just turned nine and was stuck a grade behind. Many teachers and child educators tried to say that Max was either Autistic or suffering from A.D.H.D but a trip to the pediatrician that Castiel trusted confirmed that Max was nothing more than an extremely smart, quiet boy who was trying to adjust to his parents leaving the country at a moment's notice.

That’s why Castiel had encouraged Max to do something he liked to do, which is how the Youtube channel Max Attack started. Max enjoyed explaining things to others. He loved playing  _ Minecraft _ and building things and for Castiel, playing besides his nephew and building things together made him feel as if he was actually needed.

“Hey, Uncle Cas?” Max asked, breaking Cas from his thoughts. “Can I have extra peach slices in my lunch?”

Castiel tilts his head at his nephew. “Instead of strawberries?” he asked, knowing that Max liked to have two servings of fruit. 

Max shook his head. “No. Extra slices. But can it be the white peaches?”

That surprised Castiel. “White peaches? I thought you didn’t like white peaches.”

“I don’t,” he said matter of factly. “It’s for Maddie. Aren’t you supposed to give gifts to someone you like?”

Castiel chuckled. “So there’s someone at school that you like?” 

Max gave him a look that clearly said that Castiel was dense. “Yes. She likes white peaches like do you. You can have one of mine in trade.”

Castiel shook his head. “It’s fine, Max. I’ll make sure there are slices for Maddie.” He watched the please smile pass over his nephew’s face. Castiel couldn’t believe that Max was already at the age of noticing girls. 

_ Anna’s gonna kill me. _

* * *

 

 

Dean leaned against the Impala as he watched his niece run over to her friends. When he had picked her up, he had laughed at her attire. She was dressed in jeans, a dark tee shirt with a contrasting button up that hung loosely on her shoulders. Her ensemble was topped off with a pair of Doc Martins and her little leather jacket.

“She said she wanted to be awesome today,” a very pregnant Jessica had explained. “Awesome like her Uncle Dean.”

He freaking loved that kid. 

“Uncle Dean.” She called out, waving him over to her friends. He smiled and made his way over, where he was quickly introduced. He knew he wouldn’t remember half their names.

The teacher had called everyone’s attention and started to go over the rules for not only the bus ride but for at the pumpkin patch as well. Dean couldn’t help but laugh softly as the kids chattered excitedly about the mention of a hayride and petting zoo. Soon the teacher was able to rally the little troops and they started to head to the bus. 

Madison came back to Dean, quickly taking his hand as they got in line. He listened as she chatted with the students around them and noticed her ears turn red the same way his own did  when he’s embarrassed. 

He squatted down to get her too look at him. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“Violet likes to tease me about Max,” she explained quietly.

“What about Max?” He kept his tone just as soft as hers.

“He brought me peach slices yesterday. And wanted to play at recess with me.”

Dean gave her a small smile. “Well, that was nice of him.”

She nodded. “And I want to play with him.” She sighed sadly, kicking at a rock in front of her.

“But,” Dean prodded.

“Violet,” Madison said simply with an eyeroll. 

“Ah,” Dean nodded, looking up to see a little girl who looked a little demonic, giving Madison a smug smile. “You know what I say, Maddie?” Madison looked up at her uncle as if he held all the answers. “I say screw ‘em. If you want to be Max’s friend. Be his friend. In fact, I think you should ask him to sit with you on the bus.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. “But who will you sit with?” 

“I’ll manage.” 

Slowly Madison let go of his hand and entered the bus. He watched as she walked over to the boy in question. She whispered in the boy’s ear who smiled and nodded before getting up.

“Uncle Dean!” Madison waved him over again. Once he was there, she pointed to the man that was with Max. “Max’s uncle Cas said you can sit with him, if you like.”

Dean looked over at the man and was met with a kind smile and warm blue eyes. “I promise I don’t bite.”

Dean chuckled and waved his niece off as he slid into the seat next to Cas. “Dean Winchester,” he said as he offered his hand.

“Castiel Milton,” Cas offered, taking Dean’s hand firmly in his own and shaking it. “Madison thinks the world of you. Sometimes Max talks about nothing more than her Uncle Dean. Almost as if he knows you.“

Dean laughed. “Then my objective of coolest uncle ever has been meet.” He found himself looking over at Cas. He had a strong jaw, covered in a five o’clock shadow, dark hair that looked a bit wind blown, and the most incredible blue eyes Dean has ever seen. Even now as the man spoke about something, Dean found himself lost in the sea of blue.

~*~*~

Castiel’s breath had caught in his throat when he had first laid eyes on Dean. The man was handsome in the ‘it’s going to be fun but it’s going to break your heart’ sort of way. Dean was everything Castiel would have fantasized about. Longed to have in his bed at night. 

But that could never happen.

And as if he wasn’t perfect enough on the eyes with his classical good looks, being in such close proximity with Dean was torture. The warmth of Dean’s body against his as the sat together on the bench seat combined with scent of the man was intoxicating. Dean had a clean smell, most likely from his soap, that lingered over the leather of his jacket and something else that had a hint of a spice. 

“Jesus these seats have gotten smaller, am I right,” Dean’s baritone asked with a soft chuckle as he adjusted himself on the seat.

“Well, to be fair, it’s been what? Twenty or thirty years since we were their age?” Castiel nods his head in the direction of their respective charges.

Dean laughed a little fuller. “Thirty,” Dean supplied. “And we were a lot shorter.”

Castiel scoffs. “You may have been. I was always six foot,” he dead panned. 

He watched in amusement as Dean tried to decipher if he was for real or not before bursting out with a laugh that Castiel found himself smiling at. 

They talked the whole ride to the pumpkin patch, periodically stopping to join the conversations that Madison and Max were having in the seat in front of them. By the time the reached the little farm, Castiel felt as if he had made a new friend in Dean.

They followed the kids around, helping various students pick up pumpkins and carry them to the cart. Every now and then Dean would crack a joke that made some of the other adults look disapprovingly at him but Castiel would laugh and shake his head.

When it was time for the hayride, Dean nudged Castiel. “Check it out.” Castiel looked in the direction Dean was motioning. He felt his chest swell with pride, watching his nephew hold his hand out to assist Maddie into the back of the trailer. 

“You teach him that,” Dean asked.

Castiel huffed a laugh, handing a little girl her coat that he had held for her. “He did come to me with manners, you know.” He glanced at Dean and flashed a playful. “I have been expanding his learning with how to be a gentleman. Well, me and his lesbian aunt.”

Dean laughed in response and Castiel ignored the way Dean’s hand felt against the small of his back as he helped Castiel up into the trailer.

 

* * *

“Dean, you are seriously my hero,” his sister-in-law cried as he handed over the requested chili cheese mozzarella sticks with extra pickles.

“Hey,” Sam called out from kitchen.

“You denied a pregnant woman fried cheese,” Jess called back, happily sucking on one of the pickles.

“Traitor,” Sam countered, making Dean laugh as he leaned against the couch.

“You know,” Dean said tucking a strand of hair behind Jess’ ear and earning a smile. “The kids at Sonic didn’t even bat an eye at that order.”

Sam came out of the kitchen with a bright orange wig in his hands. “They probably thought you were either drunk or stoned.”

“I was driving,” Dean countered with a raised eyebrow.

“No, it’s scientifically proven that Sonic is the go to for pregnancy cravings. You want a peanut butter, cherry milkshake with skittles. You get it,” Jess added.

“Whatever happened to ice cream  _ and _ pickles,” Sam asked, stealing a pickle from his wife and earning a hiss in response.

“Don’t ask me, Sammy. Where’s Maddie?”

“Here,” she called, stepping down from the stairway. She had on a patchwork dress with various colors and patterns and her makeup done to look as if she was stitched together. 

“I thought you were going to be the corpse bride,” Dean asked as he watched Sam help his daughter with the wig.

“Maddie and Max decided to go as Jack and Sally,” Jess informed him, giving him a serious look.

“Max? As in Max Attack Max,” Dean asked, trying his hardest not to be excited at the prospect of seeing Cas again.

“One in the same.” Jess held up her box of smothered fried cheese and Dean shook his head. 

“It was a last minute change. Max had to shave his head and felt ugly and Uncle Cas and me,” Dean glanced over at Sam, who mouthed ‘Uncle Cas?’, “thought this was a good idea.”

“So you’ve been spending a lot of time with Max,” Dean asked, something in his tone making Jess smack his hip.

He glared at her in response. So what if he didn’t like the idea of his niece spending so much time with a boy.

“Duh, he’s my b-f-f.”

“Maddie, honey, go get your Chucks on. You don’t want to slip with the dress shoes on,” Jess suggested, waiting until Madison left the room. “Dean! Don’t act like a macho uncle now. After all you were the one that encouraged her to talk to him.”

“Well yeah, to be a nice kid. Not to have a boyfriend,” he hissed.

“Oh no. She’s not dating until she’s thirty-nine,” Sam interjected, earning a glare from his wife. 

“Both of you need to stop it,” Jess reprimanded. “I know  _ both _ of your dating histories. Stop being hypocrites.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Madison to take when she came skipping down the stairs.

 

~*~*~

 

Castiel smiled as he watched his nephew run towards his friend and partner for the evening. His heart swelled with fondness for the little girl who jumped at the opportunity to make Max feel better. While Castiel was pretty sure what Max felt for his fellow classmate was nothing more than puppy love, he couldn’t help think of how adorable to two were. The way Madison’s hazel eyes would light up and the smile that would overtake Max’s own face in return made Castiel wonder if it was possible to find the one even that young.

“Coffee?” A familiar baritone voice asked as a cup with wisps of steam was offered to Castiel. 

Castiel reached out and gratefully accepted the warm beverage. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean’s smile was bright. “Hey, Cas.” He could see Dean’s green eyes dance over his form as he took a sip from his own cup. “No costume tonight?”

Castiel shook his head and fell in step with Dean as they slowly followed their charges. “No, sadly I came straight from work. I get to be an office slave tonight.” He gave Dean a sad shrug.

“Fair enough,” Dean said as his shoulder gently brushed against Castiel’s.

“And what are you tonight,” Castiel asked, noticing that he was dress in dark denim and a fitted black tee with a burgundy button down that he chose to wear open and loose under his leather jacket. 

He looked good. 

Dean’s walk was confident, as if he knew he was attracting the attention of the women  _ and _ men who set their gaze upon him, but he wasn’t conceited about it either. It was something that definitely drew Castiel in.

“The cool uncle of course,” Dean said with a laugh just in time for the kids to run back to them.

“Uncle Dean,” Maddie cried out, jumping on Dean, who surprisingly was able to catch her without dropping her or his coffee.

“Woah, sasquatch junior!” Dean laughed, putting her down on her feet. 

“Can you win me a rabbit,” she asked, tugging his hand towards one of the midway games. 

“What if I wanted to get Cas a cute little bunny,” Dean teased, giving Castiel a wink. Castiel smiled shyly at Dean before turning his attention to Max.

Castiel could hear Maddie respond to Dean. He could even feel Dean’s gaze on him when he crouched down to Max’s height. 

“Need tickets, buddy,” Castiel asked him. Max nodded slightly. Castiel handed over some of the tickets that they had purchased earlier. “Hey,” Castiel said softly, watching Max’s sad expression as he watched Madison trying to convince her uncle to play the game. “I’ll handle Dean. You win Maddie the biggest, fluffiest bunny there is, okay?”

Max nodded and moved back over to Madison where he said something to her that caused her to giggle and take his hand before they ran back to the booths. 

“What’d you say, Cas? You want a bunny?”

Castiel smiles. “I’d prefer a cat, if they have it.”

~*~*~

As Dean stood there watching Max work to earn his niece that damn bunny she wanted, he couldn’t help but feel as if he and Castiel were on their own date of sorts. Sure, they were both chaperones, but it still had the distinct feeling as if they were two families, learning to blend together; a feeling that in the past that normally would have made him panic and distance himself for the rest of the night. But with Cas…

That was the kind of thinking that made him win the little black cat with the jade green witches hat. He hadn't expected more than a laugh and a thanks when he handed it over but he got more.

In fact, he got the soft press of warm lips against his cheek followed by gentle touch of a strong hand that started at his left bicep and trailed down to his wrist, a trail and touch that felt like fire. It made him crave more.

After that innocent kiss, he couldn’t ignore the little things. 

Things like the way they fell in step easily or the way that Cas smelled when the light autumn breeze would carry the hint of his cologne in Dean’s direction. Then there were the smiles. Dean could easily point out at least six different smiles that the man had. One he knew for sure was reserved just for his nephew and one that caused Dean’s heart to stop momentarily. That particular smile was the one that made the corners of Cas’ eyes wrinkle, his nose scrunch up, and lips spread wide. 

Maybe Dean was kidding himself, but he wondered if he could maybe convince Castiel to meet him for coffee without the kids. Not that Dean didn’t like the kids, he loved them, he just wanted to get to know Castiel better.

“You ever think of having your own one day?” Castiel’s voice brought him back to the here and now. “Kids,” Castiel clarified at Dean’s confused look.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “That’s third date talk right there, Cas. I don’t think you’re ready for that answer,” he teased, enjoying the color on Castiel’s cheeks. “Besides, I would hate to be a single parent.”

“Third date conversation, huh,” Castiel asked with a small grin. “What would you say are appropriate questions for tonight?”

Dean shrugged. “Second date topics? Exes, family, work. Crazy kinks to see if the other person is worth your time.” He suggested the last one as a joke but couldn’t help but notice the way Castiel bit his lip at it.

“So then you consider this to be a second date,” Castiel asked and Dean could feel the heat on his face again.  _ What the hell,  _ he wondered. He hadn’t even blushed this much when he was hitting puberty.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, pleased to see that Castiel blushing as well. “Not traditional, but yeah. Second date. So, any scary exes?”

Castiel laughed and started to tell Dean the story about a one night stand gone wrong. Dean laughed at Castiel’s description and at how horrible the sex was. Apparently, Castiel had lost his virginity to a psycho. 

“I’ve been there. Had  _ plenty _ that thought I was the one, only to realize that wasn’t something I was interested in. Then there was Rhonda; chick knew how to make me do all sorts of weird sh-” Dean stopped himself to see if there were kids around before lowering his voice “shit. But she actually helped me in a way.”

“Oh,” Castiel asked, genuinely interested. 

Dean nodded. “And this is where the kinks come in,” he laughed then shook his head. “Turns out, lace and satin feel nice and she helped me identify with…” he trailed off and shrugged.

Castiel’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what Dean meant and even did that adorable head tilt. “I don’t understand,” he eventually said.

“Not to be too personal, but have you ever been with a man?” Again, Dean’s voice was lowered as they passed a group of kids trying to dunk one of the school administrators. 

“Oh, yes. In fact I was in a relationship with another man prior to gaining custody of Max.”

Then it was Dean’s turn to listen to Castiel as he talked about his ex boyfriend, Ishim who honestly sounded like a douche bag. Dean actually found himself considering what he would ever do to the dick if he ever met him.

“Why would you let him treat you like that?” Dean couldn’t help but ask when they both sat on the bleachers of the gym as the kids moved to play and dance indoors. 

“At the time, I thought he truly cared for me.” Castiel picked of a pinch of cotton candy from the cone Dean held. “I almost thought,” he explained between sucking the sweet and sticky floss off of his fingers, “that if I was to fall in love. He would be the ideal match.”

“Come on, Cas!” Dean was filled with righteous indignation at the idea. “From what you told me, he treated you as if you were a trophy to him.” Dean shook his head. “He should have worshiped you.”

Castiel laughed, stealing another pinch of sugar floss. “I suppose you could do it better,” he challenged playfully.

Dean nodded. “Damn right I would. You want to go out? Name the place and the time. I’m there. Wanna stay in and watch a movie. Awesome, I’ll bring the beer and don’t be afraid to fall asleep. And for the love of Christ man, if you have an opinion while we’re out, whether it’s with friends, family or coworkers, say it. Call me a douche when I’m being one.”

Castiel was smiling at Dean, a look in his sapphire eyes that Dean couldn’t put a name on, but it filled him with warmth. 

“You got a little something,” Dean started to say only to use his thumb to capture some of the purple candy that had collected just below the corner of Castiel’s bottom lip. 

Castiel leaned closer to Dean, his eyes moving across Dean’s face. Dean could smell the sweetness of the cotton candy and the bitterness of coffee on Castiel’s breath. Dean knew this trick. Hell, he invented it; and like the greedy asshole he is, he takes the opening. 

He wants to show Castiel that there are gentlemen out there, the kind that would do anything to sweep someone off their feet. Sure, Dean didn’t have the best track record with relationships. In fact his longest lasting one was with Lisa Braeden and that had only lasted three months. But with Castiel, he wanted to do it right.

The sigh that was heard when Dean’s lips touched Castiel’s was one that Dean not only heard but felt in his bones. The solid brushing of lips, the gentle movement of two working as one, and the subtle taste of Castiel was intoxicating. As gentle and soft as the kiss was, there was so much more passion in it. More than Dean had ever experienced in his twenty plus years of dating. 

For Dean, this kiss was like coming home. Castiel’s stubble scratching along his own, his lips molding to Dean’s, and silky playful kitten licks of Castiel’s tongue; all this grounded him. It reminded him of the way that the familiar creak of leather and the vibrations of Baby’s motor soothed his worries.

Somewhere in Dean’s mind he knew he should be freaking the fuck out about right about now. After all, who the hell thought of someone as their home during their  _ first _ kiss? That was chick-flick, Disney romance bullshit and Dean didn’t believe in it.

Or at least he didn’t until they slowly pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes. Sure he didn’t hear a band playing, he didn’t see fireworks or stars; all Dean saw was an ocean of blue that he wouldn’t mind waking up to.

“I would like to think there would be a third date after that.” Castiel’s voice was so soft and shy  that Dean couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him.

“Definitely,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

Much to both of their dismay, date number three hadn’t happened yet and honestly they didn’t know if it would at all be planned at all at this rate. It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t want to go on the date with Dean, in fact he finds himself lost in daydreams about what it would be like to date Dean Winchester sans children, but fate had a funny way of making sure things couldn’t happen. 

Take for instance, the timing of it all. 

Everyone that knew Madison is excited to be a big sister. It was all she talked about, until one day a mere two days before Halloween, she didn’t want to talk about it at all. 

Castiel was worried to see the usually bright and bubbly Madison act so downtrodden and quiet. Max tried to explain that there were things happening and that she was worried but he wouldn’t tell Castiel more than that. Castiel was proud of his nephew for not wanting to tell Madison’s story but at the same time, he was frustrated and at a loss as to how to help the poor girl.

The most that Castiel knew was that there were complications with Jess’ pregnancy. He sees less of Sam -- or Dean for that matter -- at school; either one of them usually there to pick Madison up but tonight she’s going home with him and Max, per a text message he had received from Sam.

After setting the kids up to do their homework and snack of fresh popped ‘taco’ corn, Castiel leaned back and watched them. Max’s feelings for his friend were evident in the way he smiled at her and offered to help her with the more challenging arithmetic and Castiel wondered if she was aware of this. 

He didn’t think that Maddie would ever intentionally hurt Max but Castiel still wondered and worried. Even if he might be projecting his own self doubts, which was completely ridiculous considering they were children and their biggest concern was who got to be the hall monitor that week.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Castiel out of his thoughts, which was a good thing as they were starting to get a bit dark. 

Max got up as if he was going to get the door and Castiel laughed, shaking his head at his head at his nephew. “Continue your homework, Max. I’ve got the door.” He heard Max move his chair back to the table and Madison’s giggle as Castiel made his way to the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted to a sight he never thought he would want, or have the pleasure of seeing. Dean Winchester at his door dressed in loose fitting jeans and a tight fitted shirt. Despite the chill in the air, Castiel could see the layer of sweat mixed with dirt and grease, and dear lord in Heaven did that look work on Dean. 

Apparently Castiel had a kink for Dean being filthy.

“Hey, Cas. I’m here to pick up Madison,” Dean said with a smile that made Castiel’s inside melt. 

Castiel stepped back. “Come in. Maddie and Max are doing homework and I was actually about to start dinner.”

“Funny you say that. I was gonna pick up pizza for me and the kid on our way back.”

Castiel frowned at that. He was okay with pizza on occasion but usually as a weekend dinner. “On a Monday night,” he found himself asking.

Dean laughed. “Don’t sound so scandalized, Cas. It’s okay. I make her eat the veggies on there. Besides, I got the call from Sam last minute. Jess went into labor.”

“Oh,” Castiel gasped. “That’s exciting, yes?”

Dean nodded and rubbed his palms on his thighs. “Yeah, mean’s my nephew’s ready to come, but they weren’t ready. And from what Sammy was saying, neither is the little tyke.”

Castiel could see the worry in Dean’s green eyes and made a decision right then and there. He grabbed Dean by the wrist, pulling him across the threshold and closing the door behind him. “Stay for dinner.” 

He started to protest but Castiel cut him off. “Or a drink at least. Let the kids finish their work and play a bit. Maddie doesn’t need to know there’s something wrong just yet. And I would rather you were calm before driving. I always make too much pasta, so really, you’d just be doing me a favor in avoiding leftovers.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “I’m covered in brake dust and motor oil, Cas.”

“And I have a shower with  _ excellent _ water pressure,” Cas countered.

“I don’t have a clean set of clothes,” Dean protested.

“You can borrow some of mine. Please, Dean.”

Dean gave Castiel one of those small smiles that made his stomach flutter. He felt Dean’s hand on his waist, pulling him closer. “Dang, Cas. Does this make it date number three?”

Castiel smiled in return, his eyes full of hope. “If it gets you to stay, then yes.”

Dean laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “Alright you convinced me. Where’s this awesome shower you speak of?”

Castiel rolled his eyes while lacing their fingers loosely, tangling his own with Dean’s in an almost natural manner. He lead Dean past the dining room, where Dean had a chance to say hello to Madison before being led to the master bath.

“I figured this would be better for you, won’t have to have the kids bothering you,” Castiel explained when Dean raised his eyebrow at him in question. He quickly pointed out where the spare towels were as well as the generic smelling soaps and body washes, explaining that he had them for when his cousin Gabriel is in town. 

Castiel moved his way to the bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans from the closet as well as his dresser for sweats and a shirt. He turned to carry them to the bathroom only to see Dean leaned against the door frame watching him with an amused expression on his face. 

“Next you’re going to be asking me to stay over,” Dean teased.

Castiel shook his head. “That’s at least date five, territory. Also kid free preferred.” Dean looked genuinely bashful at Castiel’s insinuation and he found it adorable. Especially being able to see the suave man he gotten to know turn into the shy one for once. 

Castiel cleared his throat and gestured to the pile of clothes in his hands. “I didn’t know if my jeans would fit without a belt so just in case here are some sweat pants.” He lifted one shoulder to his ear. “Figured the drawstring can help them up.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean took the pile and placed it on the counter. 

His eyes met Castiel’s in the mirror and Castiel smiled again. “I’m going to start dinner,” he said lamely before excusing himself and hurrying to the kitchen so he could focus on anything else other than Dean naked in  _ his _ shower.

“Uncle Cas,” Max asked when Castiel entered the open kitchen. 

“Yeah?”

“Can Madison and Dean stay for dinner,” he asked startling a laugh out of Castiel. 

“Actually, Dean and I discussed that and they will be staying.” Castiel pulled out the various products he needed for dinner. “Who wants to grate cheese and who wants to rip the greens?”

~*~*~  


Dean made his way towards the sounds of laughter and the smell of something amazing. He found the kitchen where the kids were laughing at Castiel. He watched as the man floundered around, pretending to not know what various things were and using an accent as he spoke.

Dean walked over to his niece, placing a kiss on the top her head and saying a soft hello. 

“Uncle Dean! Cas is being the [Swedish Chef](https://youtu.be/B7UmUX68KtE),” she explained between fits of laughter.

“Swedish,” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel shrugged. “More [Indian-Russian](https://youtu.be/6kodPxrcT8A?t=5m31s), but the kids like it.” He looked at the pair and pointed a celery stick at them. “Go put your homework away and wash up for dinner.”

“Yes, Chef,” both kids shouted before clambering off to do as they were told.

“You run a tight kitchen, I see,” Dean teased. “Can I help?”

Castiel nodded to the stack of dishes on the counter. “Set the table, please.”

Dean nodded his agreement, scooping up the plate and cutlery to be placed on the table. He couldn’t help the smile on his face at how domestic this all was. It was something he could definitely get used too, him and Cas with the kids. It made his chest warm up and ache at the same time since he knew it was too soon for these feelings, but he couldn’t help indulge in the fantasy in his head. 

Madison was tasked to put drinkware on the table while Max helped Castiel bring the food to the table. Dean chuckled when Castiel filled everyone’s glass with milk, earning a warning from him about how vitamin D was important.

Dinner was delicious. Castiel had prepared a light salad to go with the baked pasta dish. The main dish itself, had a robust tomato sauce -- made from scratch that Castiel made a giant batch of -- ground italian sausage, and a blend of mozzarella, provolone, and parmesan cheeses. 

Dean was convinced he had died and gone to Heaven, especially when Cas said, “wait until you try my pie.”

Yep, Castiel was perfection.

After dinner, Max had asked if they could stay a bit longer to watch a movie. Castiel had declined at first, stating that it was a school night but Dean had suggested one movie and then on the weekend, they could have a movie day.

The movie of choice was  _ Jurassic World _ which, surprisingly, was Madison’s pick. 

With the kids propped on the floor with Max’s pillows and blankets, Dean and Cas found themselves on the couch. They began at a respectable distance apart but towards the middle of the movie, their empty coffee cups on the coffee table, Dean’s arm found its way around Cas’ shoulder as Castiel snuggled into Dean’s side.

Dean couldn’t help himself as placed another kiss -- one of many -- to Castiel’s temple, earning a happy sigh and smile. 

“This is nice,” Dean whispered.

“It is,” Castiel agreed.

“I promise once things settle down with Sam and Jess, we’ll have a proper date.”

Castiel looked up at Dean with a small smile. “I don’t know if you can top family night, Dean Winchester.”

Dean chuckled and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. He could definitely get used to this.

 

* * *

 

Thomas Sheppard Winchester was born October thirty-first at ten twenty-two in the morning. 

Dean had been flying high since he got the call from Sam that, despite the emergency caesarean, both Tom and Jess were doing fine and everything was okay.

Madison was just as estatic to know that her baby brother was here and couldn’t wait to see him when Dean had picked her up from school. After homework, a quick dinner, and wardrobe change into their Halloween costumes, Dean and Madison headed off to meet the newest Winchester. 

As much as Dean teased that he didn’t look a thing like Sammy, it was obviously that little Tom was all Winchester. The only thing that could possibly be a part of Jess was the wisps of fair colored hair that peeked out from underneath the knitted cap on his tiny head.

It had been a while since Dean had held a child this small, seven years in fact, but it was like riding a bike and soon, Dean had his nephew burping like a champ.

“Oh thank God,” Jess sighed in relief. “He’s been fussy and his stomach was hard from what they were thinking was gas. Thank you.”

Dean just laughed it off. “Well didn’t know you Han Solo was a baby whisperer too?”

“Speaking of,” Sam said from his seat near Jess. “You being Han and Maddie being Leia, doesn't that seem a little strange to you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay so canon wise, yes super weird, but there’s also alternate realities in which this works.”

"Like Han being gay for Luke." Jess offered.

“Daddy, Dean’s my best friend and Han was Leia’s.” Madison countered as Jess put the finishing touches on her hair.

“I get that pumpkin. Forget I said anything.”

“Max and Cas are going as Luke and Obi Wan,” Madison announced and Dean wished he had made plans to do their trick or treating in their neighborhood.

Soon the pair were headed off to grab as much candy as Madison possibly could. Dean had told her stories about himself trick or treating and how her grandma Mary had made them special treat bags.

“What made them special,” she asked holding Dean’s hand as they walked along the road to the next house. 

“Grandma took pillowcases in our favorite colors and embroidered our names on it. Then every year she would add something that had to do with that years costume.” he laughed a little at the memory. “At one point mine had a horse, a lasso, cowboy hat, boots, and sherrif’s star.”

“‘Cause you were a cowboy a lot,” she didn’t even had to ask. The kid gets him.

“Exactly.” Dean laughed again.

As they were crossing the street a very familiar pair came around the corner.

“Max,” Madison cried out, letting go of Dean’s hand and instantly going to her friend who had was dressed very much like Luke Skywalker, complete with a blonde wig.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said with a pleased smile, he was dressed more like Ewan McGregor’s Obi Wan and Dean couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greeted before giving the man a quick kiss. “What are you doing in this neck of the woods?”

“Charlie lives out here,” Castiel pointed to the house down the street that looked as if J.K Rowling had created it herself. 

“Charlie?” Dean was confused.

“Remember Max’s aunt I mentioned briefly at the pumpkin patch?” Dean nodded recalling that conversation. “That’s Charlie. She goes all out every year for the kids.”

“Oh! That’s rather nice of her.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded while Max tilted his head, watching both Dean and Cas with a critical eye. “Can I ask you something,” Max asked suddenly

“Of course,” Castiel responded.

Max shook his head and looked at Dean. “I want to ask  _ you _ something.”

Castiel looked over at Dean, worry on his face but Dean smiled and crouched down to Max’s eye level. 

“Sure kid. What’s up?” 

“You promise you won’t hurt my uncle? Because I think he like likes you and that can hurt his heart.” 

Dean took in Max’s serious expression and wondered what Castiel and Max had gone through in the past to elicit such a strong reaction. 

“Max, I promise that I will protect your uncle’s heart with every breath in my body.” Max nodded at Dean’s declaration as if that was what he had wanted to hear. “And Max,” Dean added. “I promise to not let you down either.”

Max smiled at that and hugged Dean around his neck. Dean felt Castiel touch his shoulder as Dean squeezed Max back in affection. When Max was done protecting his uncle, he took Madison’s hand and they started to walk up to the next house.

Dean straightened up and looked over his shoulder to Castiel who had a fond smile on his face; his eyes shone with an emotion Dean recognized but wasn’t sure he wanted to name just yet. It was a feeling that Dean felt deep within himself and for the first time it didn’t scare him. 

Castiel slid his hand into Dean’s, their fingers tangling together as they made their way to follow the kids. With that lopsided smile Castiel had and the bright blue eyes that shined at him, Dean was hard pressed to deny that he fell in love in autumn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what!? Yukirozen is awesome and is selling the kiss at her [redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/BrainlessBubble)! Go check it out and if you check out [my tumblr](deadlyangelkaywriting.tumblr.com) you'll see an exclusive drawing of Miss. Madison! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
